scarlet starlet
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Precaución: los niños están enamorados. *BL* Regalo para Reveire.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** en esta época del año me pongo a regalar fics y no morir en el proceso. Esto (que no sé que es lmao) va para mi **Karkat** , un intento burdo de expresar cuánto la quiero *hearts*

* * *

 **i–**

 **S** i pasas tus manos por su hoja filosa, esa boca entreabierta y demandante, lo laceras (y te quiere), lo injurias (y te quiere), le escupes (y te quiere), lo despedazas por la mitad (y te quiere más) en fragmentos de azucena y fieltro negro, que coses a su azul azur de veneno como en una disculpa. Pero si eres tú quien le toca, con los pulgares torcidos que sangran hasta los azulejos de tu pelo, él te muerde (y lo detestas), te abraza (y lo detestas), patea tus ojos (y lo detestas), te toca las mejillas y las estira hasta que la piel se desmenuza (y lo detestas más).

 **ii–**

Y hay carne expuesta, un gemido ahogado en un charco sucio a mitad de la calle, sus yemas callosas y raspadas y una boca morada que se aprieta en una línea caída de un «Míomíomíomío» (me perteneces, sólo yo puedo subyugarte com-pren-des).

 **iii–**

Pero Ayato se pone a horcadas sobre ti, con una sonrisa altanera y desdeñosa de muchacho que arranca alas a sus cuervos de mascota y de los que dicen muy casuales—: Hermana, luces tan linda sin luz en tu mirada y enterrada en mi jardín. (Púdrete ahí el resto de la eternidad, sí).

De los que después te ordenan que le ayudes a ocultar la escena del crimen además; los corazones que palpitan y adornan las paredes de la casa con sus fechorías, yacen en el suelo.

Delatores.

Pum-pum-pum.

Resonando en un rock antiguo.

Pum-pum-pum.

 **iv–**

Pues él anda con descaro, te quita la playera de hollín y lame tus cabellos de nieve y tú te calcinas vivo cuando Ayato se congela con tu tacto de hielo hirviendo. Se sudan, se reprochan, se maldicen. Y a veces deseas estamparle la cara contra el pavimento y que se quiebre, y otras ocasiones que se asfixie con tu almohada mientras le pasas los dedos por los omoplatos, tratando de descifrar ese mapa hacia un tesoro compuesto de cicatrices —su cuerpo está lleno de imperfecciones, de quemaduras, de lágrimas secas por culpa de un padre débil—.

Y tú lo miras y comentas:

— Mi madre tampoco era fuerte. Pero al menos tu padre fue buena persona.

Sabiendo que él no responderá. Que prefiere callar y se ríe sin humor contra tus pulmones, desprendiéndote la columna vertebral en un abrazo. Y saltan los huesos con ruidos sordos y magnéticos, junto con la sangre bailarina y el olor a herida abierta que se infecta.

— Ah ya —musita—. Ambos somos hijos del fracaso entonces.

 **v–**

Un consuelo torpe.

Y tú no entiendes cómo has terminando con Ayato enredado entre tus piernas, buscando tus puntos débiles para dominarte aunque el vulnerable sea él. Quien se aferra a tu nuca, entre respiraciones de compás.

(ahí sus cuerpos son relojes de arena con puntos de fuga, y has extraviado la esperanza en sus bolsillos que cargan con piedras).

Ayato tiene hambre de un estómago con una fiesta en su interior y un buffet de órganos inquietos y tú le magullas con una caricia en la parte baja del ombligo. Tanteando la entrada al averno, ese que ambos conocen a la perfección. Te da gracia.

—vivir-lo—.

Puesto que

(tengo dos boletos gratis con destino al pecado, ¿te apetece acompañarme?).

 **vi–**

Más ignoras deliberadamente a la diosa de lentes y lentejuelas que juguetea a tus espaldas y te clava el barniz violeta en los hombros y se burla con:

— Nunca serás suyo, Kaneki-kun. Qué gran mentiroso te has vuelto.

Pues entiendes que a él también le acosa un fantasma triste y enfadado con todas las sombras en una cafetería, aquel que repite —Hermano, hermano, te has olvidado de poner flores en mi tumba—. Y por el cual Ayato finge demencia al momento de tomarte de las manos y rompértelas.

— Cállate joder —suelta nervioso.

Y le miras, aprensivo.

— Pero si no he dicho nada.

 **vii–**

Él no atiende razones, te golpea en la mandíbula y espera que tú lo tires al sofá y le sientas (en cada rincón), para que te flagele con sus esquinas de diamante, por poseer espinas y ser un demonio rapaz.

(Así, tan irascible;

así, tan macabro;

así, tan querible).

Manchándote en su petróleo, ese pelo oscuro, y en sus pómulos de cristal hecho añicos.

 **viii–**

Tratas de no pensar en el cadáver en el patio que le ayudaste a enterrar (Touka-chan, tus manos están frías), y en que tú guardas en una caja fuerte a Rize-san (mamá no me molestes). Para que ustedes estén juntos —realmente juntos— un par de minutos-enormes existencias, y que se asesinen completos y se adoren por partes

Sin ellas, sin ellas, sin ellas.

(sin nadie).

Excepto que al ver a Ayato te dan arcadas y anhelas vomitarle todos tus afectos.

 **ix–**

Y tú no contienes un impulso suicida.

Y él no contiene una blasfemia.

Se contemplan, en silencio.

Ya que–

(eres mío y de la muerte y de nadie más, maldita sea).

 **x–**

Así, pues, te pierdes en sus moretones.

Amor.

Golpéame.

Amor.

Tritúrame.

Amor.

Fractúrame.

Amor.

Toma(me).

— No tengas piedad.

 **xi–**

Es que son tan sólo un par de niños asustados y apaleados por pinzas de escualo y cuentas matemáticas y árboles de pesadilla. Y Ayato suele jugar con tu mueca de espanto,

entre los labios. (¿Cuánto son mil menos siete segundos a tu lado? Te apremia él, responderesponderesponde).

—pero no lo sabes—.

Como débil, como muy cansado de luchar —contra ti mismo—.

Te tironea del alma con sus garras de muerte, arrancando más carne y una respiración sin prisa, susurra (eres mi funeral, idiota, así que te dedico estas entrañas frescas que brotan de mí, esas que son moño de un obsequio de guerra entre pieles, acéptalas).

Y tú tienes el impulso de tomarlo en cada rincón, quitarle las costillas y reacomodárselas incorrectamente, que acompañen el desfile de corazones en el pasillo. Pero no lo haces.

Prefieres lastimarlo, con un beso.

De adentro hacia afuera.

Es que estás enamorado de un cuchillo. Y él te quiere (cortar) de vuelta.

 **xii–**

(Niño bonito, lo llamas entonces, a expensas de tener que usar un botiquín de primeros auxilios más tarde).

Y Ayato gruñe.

«Niño bonito». El mote te gusta. Te gusta muchísimo.

—es algo así como un homicidio a cámara lenta—.

Y Ayato te encaja las uñas.

(¿Qué quieres?)

—matar-nos—.

(¿Y a qué esperas?).

Tus cien patas van colándose en sus huecos, que tiritan en anticipación.

—a que el cariño nos salve de la vida—.

Mas no contestas, en vez de eso le robas el aliento.

 **xiii–**

Rezas su nombre en tu mente de laberinto sin salida.

AyatoAyatoAyato.

Y en voz alta y pisoteada.

— Niño bonito —balbuceas, en tono cruel (rendido ante sus prosas de ira).

Y le mordisqueas las orejas y sangras en tu garganta ante su sabor de purpurina y vidrio. Él suspira audiblemente, sin embargo no batalla y no huye de tus brazos de jaula oxidada tampoco.

(Porque se te ha extraviado un calcetín y el cadáver en el jardín de nuestras conciencias ya apesta, abrázame. La melodía de tus ciento tres huesos rompiéndose nos arrullará hasta dormir).


End file.
